1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for analyzing of large quantities of data having multiple dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing demand for improved methods for analyzing and editing, as sets of appropriate threshold data, large quantities of data having multiple dimensions, such as data used for financial data risk management.
Some well known techniques have been devised to cope with this demand. According to one such technique, a program is used to prepare a distribution graph. To prepare a distribution graph, two selected sets of data for multiple dimensions are used as coordinates for plotting dots for axes. Since a distribution graph is a graphical representation, its use is intuitive and it is very easy to understand. According to another technique, a program is used that employs macros to prepare data sets. To prepare a set of data by using a program that employs macros, the ranges for data having multiple dimensions can be determined by the program, and sets of data can be described. Since the ranges of data can be described in great detail, all kinds of data sets can be described.
However, drawbacks exist with the prior art techniques. If a distribution graph is employed, each set of data constitutes an editing unit. When there are too many data sets, selecting a specific data set is not possible. In addition, while a method for designating ranges for a distribution graph using rectangular marks can be employed, such designations must be made during each editing session, and since the range designations are performed by eye, it is difficult to consistently make selections having the same measurements. Furthermore, since a programming language should be used when describing the range for the data in order to prepare a set of data that uses a program employing macros, some knowledge of the programming language is required. Further, intuitively, it is difficult to understand what relationship exists between a specific data set and another data set.
To resolve the above shortcomings, one object of the present invention is to provide a user interface for the analysis of data with which a large quantity of data sets using multiple dimensions can be easily and intuitively analyzed.